The present invention relates to novel compounds, methods, and compositions capable of decreasing HIF prolyl hydroxylase (PHD) enzyme activity, thereby increasing the stability and/or activity and/or levels of hypoxia inducible factor (HIF).
HIF mediates changes in gene expression in response to changes in cellular oxygen concentration. HIF is a heterodimer having an oxygen-regulated subunit (HIF-α) and a constitutively expressed subunit (HIF-β). In cells with adequate oxygen HIF-α is hydroxylated at conserved proline residues by propyl-hydroxylases (PHD) resulting in its rapid degradation. Prolyl hydroxylases, PHDs, exist in a number of isoforms and function as oxygen sensors and in the regulation of cell metabolism in response to oxygen content in cells. Due to PHD's central role in oxygen sensing, PHD inhibitors are useful in treating cardiovascular disorders, such as ischemic events, hematological disorders, such as anemia, pulmonary disorders, brain disorders, and kidney disorders. There is a need for treatment of such conditions and others described herein with compounds that are PHD inhibitors. The present invention provides inhibitors of PHD.
Certain inhibitors of calpain are described in WO2008/080969, lipoxygenase inhibitors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,344 and microicidal activity is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,327, MtSK inhibitors are disclosed in WO2007/020426, and inhibitors of PHD are described in US2010/035906 and US2010/0093803.